


#1 Fan

by orphan_account



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Reader is the cute little red shade in the arena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zagreus acknowledges his one and only fan.
Relationships: Zagreus/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	#1 Fan

You watched with bated breath as Zagreus wrapped up another fight with Theseus and Asterius, he cut it close but you were certain he would triumph like always. The crowd erupted into cheers as he caught his breath, your voice being drowned out among them.

Once the uproar began to die down Zagreus made his way over to where you were seated, rose his fist towards you and shot you a beaming smile.

"I couldn't have made it this far without your support!"

It certainly wasn't the first time he spoke to you, but it made your heart thump wildly in your chest every time. 

You offered a meek smile and raised your hand back, watching as he turned on his heel and out of the arena, promising yourself that you'd one day muster up the courage to speak to him.


End file.
